To Kingdom Come
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: AU: It's time for Lyon, King of Deliora, to choose his queen. However, in order to keep peace in the Kingdom, Prince Gray and Captain Erza must set out to slay the dragon that keeps the heiress Lucy Heartfillia held in her tower and bring her to Deliora.
1. Chapter 1

Swords clanged in the air as the two warriors sparred in the training arena outside of the King's castle, drawing the attention of many onlookers. Cries from said onlookers fueled the two warriors as the crowd began to take sides. "You can do it Prince!" "Nah, you can kick his ass Captain!"

The two stared each other down before the captain smirked, stroking her flowing red hair before a golden light enveloped her, revealing an armor that appeared to be made of feathers with several swords floating behind her. "I'm ending this. Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!"

The prince expertly dodged each sword as he summoned a shield of ice to deflect what blades he couldn't dodge. "Dammit Erza, I thought we agreed on not using magic? This was supposed to be a friendly spar!"

"Come on Gray, you lack spirit. There is no such thing as a friendly spar in the field of battle! Do you think your opponet will go easy on you just because you're the Prince of Deliora?"

"Tch" Gray wiped the spit from his mouth as he stared her down. "You should be addressing me as Prince, Captain."

Erza smirked. "I'll address you as Prince once you're able to defeat me, Gray."

"Challenge accepted, Erza." Gray began to exude a blue hue of pure magic power, practically freezing the air around him as Erza requipped into an outfit that she referred to as her flame empress armor. The two looked like they were going to enter a fierce magic battle, but a detached voice broke their spar up.

"Prince Gray. Captain Erza." A girl that appeared to be about 12 or 13 years old with bright pink hair and a golden winged headgear walked through the crowd and up to the two dueling mages. Erza immediately dropped to a kneeling position.

"Princess Merudy, what can I do for you today Your Ladyship?"

Gray sweated at the scene in front of her. "You bow down to her but not me? What the hell Erza?" Erza turned her attention away from Merudy for a brief moment to get in front of Gray and 'worship' the ground he was walking on.

"Oh, my amazing Prince Gray, I'm deeply sorry for offending you. You're the most amazing prince ever and I'm deeply honoured to be graced with your friendship." Gray shooked his head and pinched his nose.

"Fine, you don't have to bow. But don't ever do that again." He turned his attention toward Merudy. "So what's up sis?"

Said pinkette was still chuckling at the scene in front of her as she spoke up. "Well, bro, the king, aka our idiot brother, has requested both of your presence in his royal chambers as soon as possible. He sent me to come get you two as he's a little preoccupied right now. Cabinet members bugging him and all."

Gray shot Erza a confused glance. "If he was holding a meeting, why wasn't I informed before?"

"He says you were. Which is probably why he sent me to get you." Gray stared at his sister for a moment while racking his own brain, trying to remember his brother mentioning a meeting.

"Shit! Come on Erza!" Gray grabbed her hand and sped toward the castle.

...

Lyon sat on his throne with his crown on his left knee and his head held in his right hand. His blue and silver robes lay on the floor at his feet, stripped off in the aftermath of the frustrating meeting. He breathed out a heavy sigh as he heard a knock at the door. "Enter."

Gray and Erza marched into the room, the latter taking a knee. "It is an honor to be in your presence, Your Majesty." Gray just laughed at the woman while Lyon looked even more irritated than before.

"Will you stand up Erza? I don't feel like dealing with a bunch of stuffy formalities right now. And it's about time you show up Gray." Lyon stood up and redressed in his robes as he walked toward the two.

"Yeah, Merudy reminded me of that a little too late. So what's up King?" Gray smirked at his brother once his irritated expression came back. "You can't seriously be that mad that I forgot, right?"

Lyon grit his teeth before speaking again. "I don't particularly care that you missed the meeting, although it would be nice if you would take your duties as a Prince more serious. However, that's not why I called you here today."

"So what is going on, Your Majesty?" Erza was now interested in the subject seeing as it wasn't going to be the two brothers fighting like they normally do. Lyon looked at the two before continuing.

"The topic today was my marriage. The council believes that it is time for me to find a suitable Queen to help me govern the nation, and they have decided on who they want me to marry." Lyon gave a moment of silence if the two wanted to interject. They didn't, so he continued. "They want me to marry Lucy Heartfillia, the former heiress to the nation of Caellum." Erza's eyes widened at this statement.

"Caellum? But-" she was silenced by Lyon holding up a hand to her.

"Yes, she is the rogue heiress of the nation of Caellum, the last one of that nation who has the true royal family's blood inside of her. I know this as well as the council, and that's why they chose her."

Gray furrowed his eyebrows. "Rogue heiress? What the hell does that mean? And why don't I know about this?"

"Like I said, you need to take your responsibility as a Prince of this nation more serious. If you came to more council audiences, you would know this information. And she is considered a rogue heiress because when the new royals ran a coup over their government, she is the only one that survived."

"So, where is she now?" Erza asked him. Lyon sighed again, feeling very bored after having to explain everything.

"She's locked herself inside a tower somewhere on the ocean off the coast. It's located in between here and Caellum, though we haven't pinpointed it's exact location." Gray held up his hand.

"One second, this is a nice story and all, and I'm glad you're getting married. Seriously, I am. But what does this have to do with either of us?"

"Gee, you really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, are you Gray?"

"What'd you say to me you squinty eyed bastard?"

Erza quickly knocked both of their heads together before she grew wide eyed at the realization of what she had done. "Your Majesty, I am so sorry. Please, hit me if you wish!"

"No no, that's quite alright" he slowly backed away from her before redirecting his attention to Gray. "But seriously, I thought it was pretty obvious that I was briefing you on a mission."

"Wait, so you want me to go get your future wife for you? Why can't you do it!" A very naked Gray screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Gray, our country is still recovering from the incident during the battle with Malkuth four years ago. If something were to happen-" a dead silence fell over the room as all three of them hung their heads. Finally, Lyon managed to find his voice again. "It was the council's idea. They still don't think it's a good idea for me to leave the kingdom."

"Then why the hell would they want to go to Caellum just to get your bride?" Erza agreed with him.

"That is very odd. I don't understand why they would choose her either." Lyon sighed for probably the twelfth time in the last two hours. He was really getting sick of explaining things.

"This is supposed to be a secret even the captains of the military aren't supposed to know yet, but we're on the verge of a war with Caellum. The council still doesn't believe we have the strength to take their forces down, so we figured that if we rescued their heiress that maybe we could swing some of their citizens to our side. Their leaders aren't very well liked, after all. So, what do you say?"

Erza had a very uncomfortable look on her face as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Gray, on the other hand, had just one more question. "What's in it for us?"

Erza quickly stood tall, all looks of being uncomfortable gone. "I am a knight of the kingdom. I will accept any task handed to me Your Majesty."

"I figured you would say so Erza. However, Gray, to answer your question, the council has said that I could allow you to marry whomever you choose when the time comes, so long as they don't have a prior engagement. Sound fair?"

Gray shrugged. "Better than nothing I guess. Well should we be on our way then?" He began walking toward the door with Erza to his right and Lyon in between them, arms around both of their shoulders. The king let out a relieved sigh as he walked them out.

"So, just to recap, you're going to the tower on the island, slaying the dragon, retrieving the girl, and bringing her back here. Got it?" Gray and Erza both nodded as they began to repeat what he said.

"Going to the tower on the island, slaying the dragon, retr-wait, WHAT?" Lyon laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the dragon there, well at least it's just a rumor, sorry long day must've slipped my mind hahaha see you next week!" And with that, he quickly shoved them out of his chambers and locked the door.

"Asshole" Gray muttered as he caught his balance. He looked to Erza to gauge her reaction but she kept her face stoic. "Dragon hunting?" She nodded.

"Dragon hunting."

With that, the two high fived and quickly set off to prepare for their upcoming mission.

**...**

**A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at a non modern AU fic, so let me know what you all think in one of those lovely reviews ;)**

**Also, to anyone who gave this story a chance despite its terribly clichéd summary, I thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Once again saving my own ass by stating that I, Thunder Explosion, claim no ownership over Fairy Tail. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Start this off with replies to the guest reviewers**

**cuteandawesome: this is what happens next, hope you enjoy**

**Ebony: eh, hell no!, possibly, eh...**

**Firebelly: I hope that wasn't sarcasm, it's hard to tell on here, but thanks, I try :)**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well, since a lot of this is just setting up the main plot of the story. I'm really bad at transition chapters :/ meh.**

**As always, drop a review, I really enjoy the feedback! And since I can't remember if I did it last chapter, I'll have Gajeel disclaim me.**

**Gajeel: This punk bitch doesn't own anything to do with our world.**

**Who are you calling a punk bitch you walking scrap heap?**

**Gajeel: You are a little punk. Always making me the butt of your jokes in all your stories! I should slice you up with my godsword!**

**Alright, apparently I hurt his feelings, so let's get on with the story before the tin can gets too butthurt.**

**Gajeel: HEY!**

**...**

"So it's just gonna be the two of us then?" Gray asked as they walked from the castle. He now sported a silver breastplate that was partially conceiled by a blue jacket with white detailing on the shoulders. Black and white combat boots reached up to his mid calf and the rest of his legs were covered in black denim. He also had a long blue sword with a somewhat flat blade strapped to his back. "I mean, we do have plenty of people that could come along with us." Erza just shook her head at him.

"I think it should just be the two of us. Kagura's and Simon's units are both away on missions so they're out. Mira really still hasn't been the same since her sister died, so I don't feel like she would want to go dragon hunting. And while Laxus may be qualified, I really don't feel like dealing with his attitude. Or his fan club for that matter." Gray scoffed.

"You just don't like that Lieutenant General girl. Evergreen, or whatever?"

"There's no denying the third unit's strength, so my personal opinion doesn't matter" Erza sped up and walked in front of her, eyes closed as Gray stopped, a smirk playing on his face.

"Well if that's how you feel. Hey! Captain Laxus!" The blond man in question was sitting at the cafe just outside the castle surrounded by his so-called fan club. Erza didn't turn toward the man, but Gray could tell from her rigid demeanor that she was not happy with the interaction. Laxus turned toward the prince with a look of disgust on his face.

"What the fuck do you want?" Gray's smile didn't change the look on Laxus's face.

"I have a mission for you and your team" he said coolly.

"Not interested."

"NOT INTERESTED?" Erza had stormed her way over to the scene now. "You would dare turn down a direct request from our prince? You're an arrogant bastard, you know that?"

Laxus simply looked at the woman with amusement while one of his companions, Evergreen, spoke toward her. "Calm yourself you barbaric woman." Erza drew her sword and held it to her throat.

"Now now, assaulting a fellow member of the King's army wouldn't go over very well, wouldn't you think?" Laxus challenged her.

"Laxus is right as always. Now, if you are done Captain, it would be nice if you would quit harassing Laxus" Freed spoke from his seat. Evergreen and Laxus smirked and Bickslow laughed manically as Erza sheathed her sword and began to walk away.

Gray just shook his head at them. "We could use the extra manpower on this mission but it is not needed. You're the only unit not deployed on a mission right now so just stand by for Lyon's orders." Gray began to walk as Laxus let out a laugh.

"Please, like I should be listening to that pathetic excuse of a bastard child king anyway." Gray kept walking. "Our old queen is the only reason I continue to serve under him anyway." Gray stopped. "She was a real woman. Really powerful too, damn. Too bad-" the air around all the soldiers and the prince froze. Gray turned with a deadly look in his eye.

"Finish that sentence and I'll have you beheaded."

"Try it you little shit" he glared back. Gray went to lunge toward him but was caught by Erza.

"Let's just go Gray. We have work to do and he isn't worth it right now." They both walked away as the Thunder Legion glared at their backs.

"Looks like it's just the two of us then" Gray said. "Let's just go get this Lucy chick and get this done with."

...

Lucy sat by the window in her room at the top of the tower overlooking the sea. Staring out into the vast blue, she let out a sigh. "How much longer do I have to be cooped up in this place."

Her musings were quickly cut short by a loud groan from her bed. "Lucy! I'm bored!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLEEP IN MY BED!"

After kicking the pinkette out of her bed, she sat down at the desk in her spacious yet somewhat bland room and opened her drawer. A dark aura quickly surrounded her. "Natsu."

The man quickly picked himself up and ran over to her. "What's up Luce?"

"Where's my novel?"

"What's a novel?"

"It's a story. One that I was writing. Where is it?"

"Oh that thing written on the paper in your desk? Umm, I think it might be in my room still?"

"Why is it down there?"

"Well, I was reading it-"

"Natsu, bring it back now!" Natsu was gone in a flash of fire as he hustled back to his room to retrieve Lucy's work. Lucy shook her head as she looked out the window again.

"At least having Natsu here makes things fun. But I'm tired of having to stay in this tower." She let out a sigh. "Seriously, when is my prince charming going to come save me?" she asked herself, then proceeded to laugh. "Yeah right, guess I've been reading too many fairy tales lately."

...

"Been awhile since I've been here" Gray said as they entered the city.

"Yes, but Nor is very nice this time of year. We picked a good time to come" Erza took Gray's wrist and drug him toward the port.

"Still, do you think that we're gonna be able to find a ship that'll take us to this tower place?" Gray was frantic as Erza continued to drag him toward the port.

"Gray, you do realize that you are royalty and you could basically order anyone to take you anywhere you want, right?"

"I think that falls under the category 'abuse of power'. 'Sides, no one here probably even knows where this place is at." Gray continued to walk toward the harbor while Erza stopped at a stand that sold baked goods and quickly bought a strawberry cake before catching up ti her prince. Gray raised an eyebrow at her and her cake.

"For the ride there. We don't know how far away this tower is, after all."

As the sea breeze blew against their faces, Gray and Erza both scouted the harbor for any boats that would appear to take them to the unknown location. "Any ideas?" Erza bit her lip.

"Hmm, come to think of it, I have an acquaintance who should be in town right now. He's a little eccentric, but he should be able to help us."

"What exactly do you mean by 'eccentric'?"

"Well-" Erza trailed off as she found the boat that she was looking for. It was a relatively large boat, not of royal standard but the owner was clearly doing well. She stepped onto the deck and motioned for Gray to follow, who reluctantly did. A large, well built man with light hair tied in a pony tail and a spiked dog collar around his throat eyed them for a second before shouting.

"Hey everyone! You'll never guess what wild broad just showed up!" At the man's shouting, about ten more men ran up to the deck to see who had come aboard their ship. "Hey Erza. Nice to see you again."

"Yes Yeager, everyone. It's nice to see you as well. You appear to be wild as ever." At her statement, the men all cheered.

"WILD!"

"FOUR!"

Erza smiled at their antics while Gray frowned, wondering how his captain knew such unrefined people. 'Well, I guess I'm not really that different from them. Though I probably should try to be and take charge of some of my responsibilities. For everyone's sake. Fuck, I hate when Lyon is right.' Erza's voice broke Gray out of his thoughts as she engaged in conversation with the men. "Is Bacchus here?"

"Aye, what's my wild child redhead looking for me for?" Bacchus had snuck up behind the two and draped his arm around her.

"Hello, Bacchus. And how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Erza asked with a firm tone in her voice.

"Ah, yes yes. I'm sorry my voluptuous hunny" he said through a swig of rum. "And what brings you here today?"

"We" Gray cut into the conversation through grit teeth "are looking for a ship that will take us out to sea. We're looking for the tower that Princess Lucy Heartfillia of the nation Caellum is being held in."

Bacchus eyed him for a moment. "And why the hell should I help you?" Before Gray could retort, Erza's elbow swiftly met Bacchus's gut.

"That is our Prince you are speaking to. Have some respect."

"This clown is the Prince?" Another elbow to the gut. "Alright alright. Cut that shit out Erza." Bacchus took a deep breath before continuing. "I've heard of it. The Tower of Heaven I believe it's called. Though I don't know its exact location, I have a general idea of where it's at. Since it's a royal request and Master Goldmine is on leave for a week, I guess we can handle the request."

"Thank you" Erza said sincerely while Gray gave an appreciative nod.

"Men!" Bacchus shouted to his crew "we have a request from the Prince of our nation. Prepare leave port in a half hour. We're going on a WILD adventure!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back everyone! *crickets chirping in the distance*. Well okay then..**

**Seriously though, I feel really bad about not updating any of my stories for so long. I've had a lot of stuff going on in my personal life and it's kinda taken a toll on my inspiration to write.**

**Not to mention that the ending of the Tartaros arc kinda spun everything that I (thought I) knew about Fairy Tail ass backwards.. this is about the only story I currently have posted that hasn't had its plot spun in complete circles since then. With that being said, I do have a few one shots and a couple new stories that are all almost ready to be posted, along with a few updates for older stories. S****hameless advertising aside, I also have a tumblr account now, and I really have no idea how to use it, so help with that would be cool (hint hint, follow me ;).**

**Anyway, no one clicked on this to read a long winded authors note, so remember that reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated, so lets get on with it.**

**...**

The morning sun shone bright on the voyagers as they mingled on the deck of the ship, everyone on lookout for the Tower of Heaven. The crew had sailed through the night on course for a magical signal that they thought would be the tower. "Hey Bacchus. You're the captain, right?" Gray asked from his perch on the upper deck, sitting with his legs hanging over the doors that led into the lower quarters.

Bacchus let out a hearty laugh as he took another swig of his morning rum. "Since Master Goldmine isn't here right now, I guess that would make me the captain, now wouldn't it?" He asked the rest of the crew in a slur. "It's WILD!"

"FOUR!"

'Great, our captain is drunk at eight in the morning' Gray thought sarcastically. "Alright then, so how much longer before we reach this tower?"

"Should reach it by sunset if we keep this pace up" Bacchus smiled. "You in a hurry or something?"

"Nah" Gray shrugged. "It'd just be nice to get this done for my brother. Maybe then he'll quit nagging me about my responsibilities and whatnot."

"Your brother is the king, right?" Bacchus asked.

"Somewhat, yes" Gray muttered. Bacchus looked extremely confused.

"What do you mean somewhat? He's somewhat the king or he's somewhat your brother?" Gray breathed out a sigh at his slip up, knowing he'd have to explain.

"After Ur, our last queen obviously, had her first child, she was in an accident that left her infertile." Bacchus winced at the thought of something like that happening, slowly sliding his hand down to protect his manhood from anything of the sort. "Anyways, her husband had died in the same accident. It was some sort of vehicular accident, but dad never mentioned the details. And her daughter died due to medical complications a short time later."

"That's... fucking terrible man" Bacchus frowned at the thought of what that must do to a person. "So where do you and Lyon fit into this."

"Ur took Lyon in, along with the Princess Merudy some time later. But Merudy wasn't until after me and my father entered the picture." Gray took a second to collect his breath as the emotions from the repressed memories of his childhood began to surface. "Both of Lyon's parents were killed by the demon Deliora, along with my mother." Bacchus raised his hand to interject. "What?"

"This might sound like a stupid question, but who would name a country after a demon?" Gray actually laughed at this.

"Dude, are you really that shitfaced or are you just that ignorant?" Gray let out a groan at Bacchus's dumbfounded expression before he answered the question. "The demon was named after the country after all the destruction and terror it caused." Bacchus seemed to understand as he gave him a nod. "Anyways, my father and I travelled the country until we wound up in the Capitol, where my father and Ur met and later married. I think I was about ten at the time, so Lyon and I spent the majority of our childhood together."

"So you two were raised as brothers then?"

"Basically, yes" Gray answered.

"Man. That's a wild story." Gray nodded his head at him before turning and walking back to his cabin.

"Come get me when we're at the tower. I wanna make sure I'm well rested for whatever this place is gonna throw at us."

...

"Wake up. Gray. Wake up!" Erza shouted as she shook the man. The prince slowly stirred in his sleep as he shut his eyes again. "Gray" she said again, causing the raven haired man to shoot his head off the pillow, promptly flipping the woman off, and slammed his head back onto the pillow, falling back into a slumber. Erza yanked the sheets out from under him in a fit of rage, causing the man to fall to the ground.

"I'm awake!" Gray shouted in what still appeared to be a half dazed state.

"Good" she reverted back to her usual calm demeanor. "We'll be arriving shortly." Gray let out a huff as he strapped his armor on and attached his sword to his hip.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?"

"Because you love your brother?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, sure" Gray mumbled as he walked out toward the deck. "Holy shit!" He yelled when he looked off into the distance, the huge form of the tower peaking in the distance. "That's it? It's huge!"

"Well, it is a tower, Gray. I didn't expect it to be small."

"Yeah, well." Gray seemed to take in what she said, and calmly took in the ocean view leading up to the tower. "I'm guessing we're gonna have to climb up that big ass thing, since she's probably in some sort of locked chamber up at the top."

"You read too much cliche fiction Gray. She's probably locked in a dungeon below the tower" Erza affirmed.

"The dungeons are where they keep the prisoners, not the princesses. And you read more than I do, how do you not know that?" Erza blushed furiously at Gray's statement, recalling the 'nature' of the books that she liked to read. "Erza? Hey, snap out of it!"

Gray shook her quickly, snapping her out of her stupor. "We'll split up then. I'll prove to you that I'm right!"

"Whatever you say captain. Though I really don't think that it's a good idea to split up with a dragon on the loose."

"We don't know if there really is a dragon there to begin with, but just think about this for a minute" Erza reasoned. "Dragons are huge, and they have wings. Now, would a giant winged reptile really want to make its nest in the basement of the huge tower? Or do you think it would be more comfortable towards the top where it could fly freely?" Gray's mouth hung open as he found it very hard to refute her logical assessment of the situation as the boat docked at the base of the tower. "Have a safe climb up, Prince."

...

'Stupid Erza' Gray thought to himself as he tripped on another rock along his painfully long ascension of the steep structure. In all reality he should have forced Erza to carry him all the way up the tower, abuse of power cries be damned. Seriously though, he was pretty sure that she would have been forced to oblige due to the bullshit oath that the kingdom forces upon its knights.

The thought brought a smirk to the raven haired man's face as he thought of all the ways he could punish Erza when they got back to the Capitol. It was a soothing thought along this painfully boring journey up the tower. There wasn't even anything for him to focus on as far as sight goes. All there was were stone walls and boring torchlights that made everything look old and decrepit. How a princess could live in such a place he could never understand. Hell, he didn't even know how rats could manage to survive here. That was a thought that sickened him as he tripped over another piece of jagged stone and fell to the ground.

Right now he was kind of glad Erza ditched him to go through the dungeons looking for this Lucy girl because he was positive she would be teasing him about wearing his new feet today. However, the solace that he received from that thought was quickly replaced with irritation that he was sure the echoes in the hallway from him falling were just the pieces of stone laughing at him. The shadows on the walls looked like really creepy serial killer smiles as well.

Maybe he really was going crazy. 'Best not to think about it' he decided. After about fifteen more minutes of ascention, he finally came across a shiny wooden door at the end of the hallway. 'So this is it, huh?' Without even knocking, he turned the handle and opened the door.

Before he could register what was happening, everything went black.

It took him a second to realize what had happened, but a familiar musty smell filled his nostrils. Reaching for his face, his suspicions were confirmed when he pulled a book off of his face. 'The hell?'

"Damnit Natsu, what have I told you about coming into my room without knocking?" Gray pulled the book off of his face to see the woman who had thrown the object at him.

"Are you Lucy Heartfillia?" Gray asked the woman standing before him. He noticed she had long blond hair and brown eyes among other, assets, that were barely covered by a blue bathrobe.

"Yes. And who the hell are you barging into my room like this?" Gray scurried backward a little, taken aback by the demeanor of the blond as he stuck his hand out.

"Gray Fullbuster, Prince of Deliora at your service" he said meekly. Lucy's eyes grew wide at the mention of his title.

'Prince?' she thought as she quickly helped him up from the floor. "So what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to take you back to the kingdom with me." Lucy's face turned beet red.

'He came for me? Is he gonna sweep me up and carry me bridal style out of the tower to my new life? I wonder if he has a grand yacht waiting outside? Or a flying Pegasus. And we'd share our first kiss under the moonlit sky. And-'

"What the hell are you doing?" Gray's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Come on, we haven't got all day." Lucy's mouth was gaping.

"You're so rude! Aren't you supposed to try and woo the princess or something instead of being a jerk?"

"Well if I keep my brother waiting any longer than he needs to then he'll probably try to behead me or something. So I'll save the wooing for him when we get back to the kingdom."

"What do you mean your brother? You mean to tell me that you're not even rescuing me for yourself? What are you even doing here then? And where's your kingdom at anyway?" Gray slammed his face into his hand.

"You realize that you ask a lot of questions?" Lucy looked at him sideways.

"Do I?"

"Yes!" Gray shouted. "Look, I'll explain everything when we get to the ship. Just hurry up, okay."

"Can I at least pack a bag first? I have a lot of stuff here." Lucy opened her closet to reveal an extensive wardrobe.

"What the hell do you need all those clothes for? Seriously, who are you trying to impress here?"

"Oh, now who's asking all the questions?"

"Wasn't that a question?"

"Yes, but so was that." Gray grumbled in frustration before walking toward her wardrobe. Raising his hands, all her clothes in the closet vanished. "What the hell was that? You just happen to have some sort of magic that causes girls' clothes to disappear? Pervert!"

"It's a form of exquip magic. One of the captains in our army taught it to me so I wouldn't have a ton of luggage to haul around on trips like this. Speaking of which" a smile grew on Gray's face until Lucy shrieked.

"Why are you naked!"

"Oh crap!" A blue glow surrounded Gray as he requipped back into his armor and coat. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I have to go find Erza and tell her I was right!"

"Who's Erza?" Lucy asked.

"The captain who taught me requip magic. We had a bet about where you were and I was right that you were at the top of the tower, which means Erza's in the basement fighting.. the.. dragon" Gray trailed off. "Shit, we need to go!"


End file.
